Chains
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Al is fed up with Ed being in love with him and screwing up all his relationships, Al tried to leave and Ed doesn't like that one bit. what will ed do, how will Al get away? Elricest one-sided sorta?


okay so i watched a weird movie a while back and this idea has been stuck and floating in my head. so here ya go... probably wont be a one shot.

Al had enough, he was tired of Ed and tired of his sick lust for him. "Ed, back off i'm done, i told you over and over again not to get in between me and my girlfreiends! What do you do, you tell my girlfriend i use to fuck cats! WHAT THE FUCK ED! I told you i dont care if your in love with me, but i dont feel the same, i told you this. Obviously you can't handle this, handle me being here. I'm leaving Ed, in case you didn't notice." Ed who was sitting on the bed crying while he tried to figure out why he had to love Al, why he had to say crazy things, and why he couldn't accept just living with Al. He lost everything, he ruined everything and now Al was leaving and there was nothing he could do.

Al walked down the stairs with Ed on his heals. "Al please, i'm sorry, please please, AL please. I'm so so sorry, i'll make things right, ill call Elizabeth and tell her i lied, that i'm a sick twisted fuck, i was kidding, please, Al please, i love you, you're all i have left. AL!" Ed screamed and pleaded but Al was done, he was completely finished with his sick excuse for a brother. Al loved Ed with all his heart but he couldn't handle his unhealthy obsession he called love. he needed to escape before it was too late, before brother actually hurt him.

Al reached the door and Ed took note that this was his lazt chance, last chance to make things right and he knew just knew he was about to do something stupid. When it came to Al he just got so desperate, so, not himself, he changed, he needed Al in way that nobody could ever understand. He would be damned if he was going to let Al leave him. Ed grabbed Al by the wristed and slammed him up against the door, he held him there and stared into his eyes. "Al, i'm going to ask you, one. last. time. Are you going to leave?" Al nodded and tried to pull away but Ed held him tightly. "Al, you know i'm not going to let that happen right? Your not GOING ANYWHERE! Ed screamed, frightening Al just a little bit. Al tried one more time to pull away but he couldn't, Ed had always been stronger than him.

Ed smiled a smile that scared the shit out of him and he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Ed, Edward please, i, i dont know what you are about to do, but please, please, let me go. okay i promise i won't leave, please, please don't hurt me." Al begged and pleaded. Ed glared hard. He removed his right metal arm from Al's wrist and emmediately Al tried to turn and flee, but Ed had his other wridt firm. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" Ed screamed, pissed to the point of no return, he grabbed Al's chin and squeezed hard. "You're going to regret this, you're going to regret having me save your sorry ass." Ed was so calm, it scared Al. Ed grabbed Als chin harder and slammed his head hard against the door. Al passed out.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

When Al awoke he was butt naked in a very dim, very scarey, cold room. there were no windows, no doors that he could see and the room was just a big cement square. in one corner of the room there was a small cot with a matress, a pillow and a blanket. Al got up and ran over to the bed, falling face first a few feet away. he looked down at his left ankle which held a chain that was attached to the other wall and his ankle. he pulled at it trying to get out of the contraption but he couldn't. "Don't waste your time, slut. It's sealed with a form of alchemy that doesn't require that stupid door."  
Al began to cry, terrified by Ed, he looked as if his entire being had changed. His face was dull and menacing, and the way he walked seemed like he was stalking prey, his smile showed teeth that he swore were way to sharp to be human. Al tried to back away as Ed appraoched him, but the chain kept him from getting away. Ed sat down in front of Al and he covered himself with his hands. "Alphonse" The word itself felt like murder. "You can have the bed once you learn to behave. Do as your told and you will get rewarded" Ed smiled and pulled Al's face in towards his, he kissed him gently and then pushed him down onto his back. "Be a good boy and do as i tell you, and maybe, you wont have to sleep on the cold floor tonight." Al screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Ed smiled and began to laugh. "noone can here you my love, it's sound proof." Al screamed louder crying and begging for someone to help him. Ed just watched ammused. "That's it, scream, just dont waste your voice, you'll need it for later."

Ed finally had enough of the screaming and silenced it with his mouth. Ed forced Al to open his mouth so that he could taste his forbidden fruit. Al, had other plans, as soon as Ed put his tongue in he bit down hard. Ed pulled back screaming with blood dripping down his mouth. "YOU SLUT! you'll pay for that. Ed grabbed Al by his hair and dragged him over to the other side of the room he threw him up against the wall and told him to stay there, he then dissapeared through a hidden door. When he came back Al began to cry uncontrollably. "Ed, please, i wont do it again, please." Ed laughed "Oh, i know you wont, i'll make sure of that." Ed sat down near Al and told him to come over to him. Al slowly crawled over scared he was going to piss him off even more. Ed grabbed his hair anddragged him as close as possible to himself. He grabbed the item he had set on the floor and told Al to open up. Al cried and negged once more but Ed wasn't going to give. Ed forced Al's jaw opened and took the object, that Al could now see was a tazer, and turned it on.

Al screamed as he placed it apon his tongue. Al fell over to his side as once Ed pulled it away. He then stood up and dissapeared through another hidden door yelling. "Next time do as your told, slut."

okay review not done yet but give me some good ideas for torutre and sex stuff and shit,... idk


End file.
